


Sick of missing you

by Rosetylars



Series: Cricverse [28]
Category: Cricket RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, IPL makes everyone miss each other, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosetylars/pseuds/Rosetylars
Summary: A few short phone calls between Tim & Steve, Pat & Mitch, and Kane & Alex.
Relationships: Alex Carey/Kane Richardson, Pat Cummins/Mitch Marsh, Tim Paine/Steve Smith
Series: Cricverse [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755766
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Sick of missing you

**Author's Note:**

> October 2020.

Steve had just woken up after his best performance of this IPL so far - 69 from 47 balls, in a win against Chennai.

When he checked his phone, he saw Tim had sent him a text only a few minutes prior, letting Steve know he’d just finished training, and was free to talk whenever Steve was up.

Steve tapped the call button right away, stretching his leg out to the other side of the hotel bed, rueing the lack of a warm body there.

Tim answered after only a couple of rings.

“Hey, baby,” Tim greeted, a smile in his voice.

Steve missed him so much his heart ached. “I miss you, Timmy.”

Tim sighed, but there was a loud crash in the background, and then a series of swears, covered by laughter.

Tim held the phone away from his mouth before using his captain voice.

“Riley, I know Sidds is having a mid life crisis, but that doesn’t make it okay to put powder in his locker,” Tim called out. “You can clean it up yourself.”

There were some snickers and protests in the locker room.

Steve giggled on the other end of the phone, entertained, before Tim put the phone back to his mouth.

“Sorry about that,” Tim grimaced. “I miss you, too.”

Steve was still chuckling about Tim’s Tasmanian teammates. “Why does it sound like you’re wrangling naughty kids?”

“I feel like I am,” Tim laughed. “I’m sure you’ve seen Sidds’ new look?”

“How could I miss it,” Steve agreed. “The bleached eyebrows are the highlight for me,” he deadpanned.

“So bad,” Tim groaned. He walked outside to seek a bit of privacy. “You were so brilliant last night, bub,” Tim said gently.

Steve melted, remembering the heartfelt text of congratulations that Tim had sent after his half century. Because of the time difference, Tim had to sleep after Steve’s innings, but he was glad to be able to watch it live in the UAE’s afternoon time-slot.

“Thanks, Timmy. It was nice to finally get going,” Steve agreed. “How’s Adelaide?”

“It’s Adelaide,” Tim deadpanned. “Wouldn’t be very exciting, even if we were allowed to go out and do stuff,” he chuckled.

Steve huffed a soft laugh. “Coming from the _Tasmanian_ ,” Steve teased.

“Oi, you’ll be married to this Tasmanian within six months,” Tim reminded.

That fact made Steve grin, touching his engagement band fondly. “Yes, I will be,” he smiled. “How’s everyone finding it?”

“Pretty good, I think. Aside from our shitty performance last week,” Tim huffed a wry laugh. “Against bloody Queensland, of all teams.”

“Baby, you only resent that Marn scored well against you,” Steve pointed out gently. “There’s nothing wrong with Queensland.”

Tim rolled his eyes fondly. “Marnus who? He’s dead to me unless he’s in a baggy green cap.”

Steve groaned. “Be nice, Timothy,” he chastised lightly.

They both laughed softly, for a moment, but they both sobered a little.

“It’s been so long, Timmy,” Steve murmured. “Two whole months.”

Tim’s heart broke. “I wish you were home, darling. They’re mean to you over there.”

“They’re not _mean_ , Timmy,” Steve chuckled. “But I’d love to be home, too. I miss who I am around you. Especially the way you can help me chill out and get some sleep,” he admitted.

Tim squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. He had been so worried about Steve’s sleep schedule. He only ever fell asleep quickly or slept through the night when they were together.

In the months Steve had been away, they’d often FaceTimed while Steve tried to go to sleep, but it was more difficult now that Steve was in the UAE time zone.

“How bad has it been?” Tim asked, although he didn’t want to hear the answer.

“I’ve tried listening to rain,” Steve admitted. “But it just makes me need to go to the toilet.”

Tim chuckled despite himself. “Just what you need, toilet anxiety,” he deadpanned.

Steve laughed softly, but broke off into a sigh. “I miss your kisses.”

Tim’s heart broke. “I miss your everything,” he replied. “Nobody’s been stealing my food or drinks for two whole months,” he pouted. “I still accidentally put too much on my plate every meal, expecting someone to nibble at it.”

“I would never,” Steve lied. “I’d kill just for the chance to wake up in your arms.”

“Won’t be much longer, darling,” Tim soothed. “Then we’ll have all summer together.”

Steve let out a wistful sigh. “Then you’ll finally be mine again.”

“Baby, I’m yours, always. Even when you’re so far away.”

***

Mitch had just gotten into bed, at home in Perth, when Pat called.

Mitch grinned before he even answered the phone. He had set the picture for Pat's contact at the beginning of their relationship - so every time Pat called, Mitch was treated to a picture of a skinny, eighteen year old Pat, asleep on the bus.

“Hello, my big all rounder,” Mitch cooed.

Pat chuckled softly, and the sound made Mitch’s heart ache. “I got lucky.”

“You didn’t _get lucky,_ ” Mitch protested. “Congratulations, baby. You were amazing.”

The previous evening, Pat had made 53 from just 36 balls for KKR.

“Thanks, Mitchy. Just wanted to hit them like you,” he teased.

Mitch laughed softly. “Nah, I would’ve gotten out in the late teens,” he deadpanned. “You were so good. Your first fifty in T20s!”

Pat, who had just finished his team dinner, was sitting on his hotel bed, grinning. “Thanks, baby. Can’t be an all rounder if my bowling’s shit, though,” he huffed.

Mitch frowned. “Your bowling isn’t shit, baby. You’re the best Test bowler in the world,” he reminded.

“Doesn’t feel like it when I’m getting smashed for two hundred runs every over,” Pat admitted.

“Patty, you’ve been away from home for more than two months. Steve hasn’t been very consistent, so does that mean he’s shit now, too?” Mitch pointed out. 

“What? No-“

“So don’t be so harsh on yourself, then,” Mitch said gently.

Pat considered that for a moment, nodding softly to himself.

“How’s your ankle?” Pat asked.

“It’s okay,” Mitch sighed. “The boot shits me to death,” he admitted. “Austin got grumpy with me for having to give him throw downs from a chair. Think he expects me to come in off a full run up these days,” he chuckled.

Pat laughed softly. “You poor thing. At least you’re home.”

“Yeah, that part is nice,” Mitch agreed. “It’d be nicer to be with my husband, though.”

Pat sighed. “I miss you, baby. I was looking through old pictures of us last night. Broke my heart,” he admitted.

Mitch dropped his head back to the pillow, heart aching. “Bec found a picture of us from a few years ago, yesterday. It was us at the last home Ashes.”

“The one with the urn?” Pat asked.

“No, the one when you sat in my lap and kissed me, even though you were all sweaty and sticky with beer,” Mitch explained with a chuckle. “It’s on the fridge, now.”

Pat chuckled softly. “I remember that. The day Tim and Steve got together,” he mused.

“Really?”

“Don’t you remember?”

“Not really,” Mitch grimaced. “I was a bit too excited.”

Pat chuckled softly, shaking his head fondly. “You’re an idiot, Mitchy. I love you.”

“Love you more, baby. Can’t wait until you’re back in my arms.”

***

Tim had just gotten back to his hotel room after Tassie’s second day of play against SA, when Steve called.

“Hey, baby,” Tim answered.

“Hi, Timmy, how was your day?”

“Pretty successful,” Tim reported. “Ben and Jake put on a great partnership and then Jake and I were able to see out the rest of the day.”

Steve smiled, flopping down onto his own hotel bed. “Well done,” he said warmly. “You played some great shots. But if you’re not out overnight, I wish I could be there to take your mind off things.”

Tim groaned softly, trying desperately not to picture the ways Steve could distract him. “Don’t tempt me, darling.”

Steve sighed. “I saw a bit of the stream. You look so sexy in your whites. I’ve missed that,” he admitted.

“Baby,” Tim said softly. “That reminds me, I think I’m gonna have a bit of a bruise on my chest,” he admitted.

Steve inhaled sharply. “What? Did someone hit you? Was it Kane? Oh my god, it was Kane, wasn’t it, I’m gonna kill him-“

Tim hushed him, chuckling softly. “I promise, I’m okay. No, not Kane. It was Wes, I think.”

“Did you deck him?”

“Don’t think it’d be a good look for the captain to fight a kid from the other team,” Tim mused.

“He’s not a kid, it would’ve been fine,” Steve protested.

Tim chuckled. “No fighting required. It was just an accident,” he assured. “Did you just have gym?”

“Yep,” Steve replied. “My arms are sore.”

Tim hummed appreciatively. “Send a shirtless photo later?”

Steve chuckled, at that. “I expected you to ask,” he admitted. “I took one earlier, just in case.”

“I love you so much,” Tim grinned. “Wait, did you say you’re sore?”

“Yep, and tired, and have no fiancé to cuddle,” Steve huffed.

Tim’s heart ached. “If only we could have a cuddle and a nap like we do during the Test season when we’re worn out,” he mused.

“Baby, sometimes we’re not worn out just from gym or training,” Steve reminded.

Tim tried not to think about the other times.

***

Alex had just gotten out of the shower in his hotel room in the UAE, rinsing off after a training session. He slung a towel around his waist and headed into the bedroom, only to see his phone going ham with a string of texts.

**_KR_ ** _: First my boyfriend abandons me to play IPL_

**_KR_ ** _: Then he leaves me to play for SA alone when that’s our thing_

**_KR_ ** _: Then I bowl all day at stubborn Tasmanians, without him_

**_KR_ ** _: And now he won’t even answer my calls_

**_KR_ ** _: Kezza why don’t you love me any more_

Alex laughed at the final one, knowing Kane was just playing. He dialled him straight away.

“Is it really Alex Carey? Is he really alive?” Kane teased.

Alex just chuckled. “Babe, you are _so_ dramatic. I was in the shower!”

“Without me?” Kane asked, hurt.

Alex rolled his eyes fondly. “You were the one who chose to head home and play Shield instead of staying for the IPL,” he reminded gently.

“That doesn’t mean I have to be okay with you being so far away,” Kane said lightly.

Alex sighed, relaxing just to be hearing Kane’s voice. “It is a bit harder to be living in hotels now that you’re home, all on your own,” he agreed.

Kane and the rest of his South Australian teammates were lucky enough to be living in their own homes, while every other Shield teamhad to stay in a hotel.

“I miss you, baby. It’s hard being home without you,” Kane admitted.

“I bet your showers are a bit quicker on your own, though,” Alex joked.

Kane chuckled softly. “They’re a lot less fun, that’s for sure. I haven’t had someone splash water in my eyes in far too long.”

Alex laughed. “I should hope not. Unless you’re sneaking showers with Trav or Lloyd or something,” he teased.

Kane grimaced. “Not a mental picture I needed,” he protested. “But it’s hard waking up to a cold bed, and doing everything alone,” he sighed.

Alex’s heart ached. “Won’t be long, baby. Then I’ll be back, kissing you in the Adelaide Oval bathrooms.”

“I like the sound of that,” Kane said gently. “Right now, we’re not even at Adelaide Oval. The toilets here are like... not as nice,” Kane said, and Alex could practically hear his scrunched nose.

Alex chuckled. “We’d find a way,” he mused.

They always did.

***

The following day was day three of the SA vs Tasmania Shield match.

When Steve woke up, the first thing he did was check the scorecard.

Tim was still in, on eighty something.

Steve thought that was brilliant.

He had the stream in his earphones at his team breakfast, but then they had a training session, and Tim was still in the nineties.

Steve had to put his phone away, but a nervous bubble settled in his chest and wouldn’t go away, no matter how many balls came cleanly out of the centre of his bat.

When he was finally back at his locker, after training, he opened the app, prepared for the worst -

And Tim had done it. 111 not out at the declaration.

Steve swallowed down a squeal of delight.

He texted Tim immediately, knowing Tim wouldn’t get it until after the day’s play.

*

Tim did call, as soon as he got back to his hotel.

“Timmy, I am so proud of you,” Steve greeted.

Tim was already smiling, but his heart warmed. “Thank you, baby,” he replied. “I’m happy.”

“You should be happy,” Steve said warmly. “If I were home I’d force feed you a block of white chocolate.”

Tim melted at the suggestion. “Thanks, bub,” he chuckled. “I haven’t bought a bar of chocolate since you left. Makes me miss you too much.”

“Aww,” Steve cooed. “When I’m home, we’re eating all the chocolate you can handle.”

Tim laughed softly. “We both know we’d be too busy kissing,” he pointed out.

“That’s true,” Steve relented. “But after the kissing. And the cuddles. Then we’ll have chocolate.”

“Okay, darling,” Tim chuckled.

“Honestly, I’m not happy that Cam stole your thunder with his innings,” Steve mused. “Just cause he’s young, and tall, and an all rounder, and stunningly gorgeous-“

“Steven Peter,” Tim chastised.

Steve laughed. “Sorry, bub. But I think your century was much more impressive,” he declared.

Tim chuckled softly, touched. “Thank you, baby. I can’t wait to see you.”

“When we’re finally back together, I’m cuddling you and never letting go. Like a flea.”

Tim laughed. It felt like it was going to be ages until they saw each other again, but Tim hoped that one day, down the track, they would look back and realise they got through this crazy period.

And he hoped that by then, they'd never have to be apart for this long again.


End file.
